


you've got me all tied up.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Extended Scene, Frottage, M/M, canon bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Corvus and Soren might have as much chemistry as on screen time implies, if they just take a moment to act on it.





	you've got me all tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> SORVUS HAS CANON BONDAGE! Guys how are you sleeping on this??? They're adults too.

After the first time Corvus had tried to escape, Soren had taken precautions. His mare was sturdy, bred to handle the weight of a fully kitted knight , and so when Soren grabbed Corvus around the waist and heaved him half over the saddle the mare didn't budge.

There was no way for Corvus to climb properly into the saddle on his own, his hands were trapped under his body, and bound together. The ties were sloppy, but Soren was a quick study; unlike the first set, these tightened with his struggles. Corvus grit his teeth in frustration.

"Don't you dare kick me," was the only warning he was offered, before Soren grabbed him around the ankle and helped his foot into the stirrup, pulling on the back of his vest until Corvus could get his hands on the pommel and pull himself up the rest of the way. 

The mare wasn't very tall for a horse, but she put him well above Soren. Corvus looked down at him, shifting until he was comfortable. He knew better than to ask his new mount to move; she would not listen to him.

"What now?" He asked, cocking a brow at Soren's serious expression. 

He had managed to crack it a few times. The first time he'd escaped, Corvus had made it more then two hours before Soren had caught up with him - long enough he'd assumed he'd got away. 

But then the younger man had appeared out of nowhere -likely Claudia's doing- and tackled Corvus to the soft earth. He had crushed him down, pinned him with the weight of his armour, sat on Corvus's back and used his strong thighs to pin his arms. He'd been unable to fight back, too stunned by the sudden blow; Soren had tied him better that time but still not good enough.

This time, he tied him to a ring set under the horn of his saddle, pulling tight until Corvus clutched the leather with both hands. Satasfied, Soren stepped back.

"Now we ride double. I keep an eye on you, Claudia can do her Claudia stuff. It's faster this way." Said Soren, looking far too confident for a man not yet twenty. 

Corvus leaned back slightly   
"Ahhhhh, so this was Claudia's idea. Okay."   
It probably wasn't. But getting under Soren's skin was the only true past-time he had at the moment.

He bristled just as he'd hoped, and smacked Corvus's foot from the stirrup. 

"Shut up. Traitors don't talk." Soren muttered, swinging up easily behind Corvus. 

The saddle was long, low back and meant for comfortable riding over long do. It wasn't the most idea for two grown men, but he'd ridden double on worse; Soren's legs shoved his forward as he gained his stirrups, and his arms encircled Corvus once he had his reigns. They were pressed closely enough that Corvus was basically astride the young lordling's lap, his grieves cold against the tracker's calves, and his chest warm against his back. 

Corvus ducked his head, biting his lip as Soren shifted against him, adjusting his seat in the saddle.   
It pushed something against Corvus that Soren likely wanted to keep to himself.

This entire time, he suspected the young lord was excited by hunting him; he noticed, how Soren's touch was so firm, lingered so much longer when he had him on the ground. How fast his breath. 

He had been ashamed, thinking he was the only one getting something out of this. 

Biting his lip, Corvus shifted to press into Soren's hard-on. 

Soren stiffened behind him, sucking in a harsh breath. So Corvus did it again, making the gesture more obvious. 

"Stop that!" Hissed Soren, shakily.

Corvus cast him a sly look over his shoulder. 

"Make me."


End file.
